En busca de la ciudad perdida de Dragonia
by Spikis
Summary: Lina Inverse, famosa hechicera y heroína, se embarca en un alocado viaje para encontrar la legendaria ciudad de Dragonia, donde un inmenso tesoro les aguarda. ¿Lo conseguirá?


**Disclaimer: Slayers es propiedad de sus creadores, Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi. Los personajes inventados son mios.**

**Siempre he tenido ganas de escribir algo de Slayers, pero nunca me atreví ya que la comedia no es lo mío. Tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, al final salió esto. No creo que sea una historia muy larga (2-3 capitulos a lo sumo) ya que va a ser algo muy experimental para mí. **

* * *

Nubes de tormenta cercaban el firmamento en aquella noche de verano que no auguraba nada bueno. ¿Una convergencia mística? Quizás. ¿Los astros volvían a alinearse? Tal vez. Lo que sí se daba por seguro era que estaba a punto de suceder un hecho terrorífico en aquel castigado mundo. En la ciudad de Terdalt habían cerrado las puertas de su muralla a cal y canto. Era una urbe humana poblada por criaturas de diversas razas que convivían en armonía y que esa noche no se atrevieron a salir de sus casas. Humanos, elfos y hombres bestia sentían miedo por igual. Terdalt se había construido varios siglos atrás, junto a las montañas más orientales del continente, cuyos picos ahora relucían con el serpenteo de los rayos que vaticinaban que una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba por el oeste. Los habitantes de Terdalt jamás hubiesen sido tan osados como para adentrarse en aquellas cumbres inhóspitas y menos aún hubiesen descubierto lo que en sus entrañas se estaba gestando.

-¡Muerte y destrucción! -gritó Thordaal desde su altar de piedra que estaba situado en el interior de una enorme caverna. Portaba una máscara de metal que hacía su voz más aterradora aún.

-¡Muerte y destrucción! -gritó a continuación la horda de guerreros portando antorchas y que se disponían ante Thordaal, Señor de la Guerra

Thordaal realizó un gesto alzando un brazo y se hizo el silencio.

-¡Nuestro gran día ha llegado! ¡Hoy caminaremos sobre el mundo! -gritó mientras alzaba en el aire su bastón de runas. -¡Ya no nos esconderemos más! ¡Vamos a la guerra!

-¡Guerra! ¡Guerra! -los gritos retumbaban en las paredes y el golpear de las lanzas contra los escudos. La tropa era presa de la euforia.

En ese instante, las antorchas comenzaron a apartarse y formar un pasillo por el que desfilaba un hombre vestido con una armadura negra y un yelmo dorado. Se dirigió al altar de Thordaal mientras desenfundaba su espada bastarda y se arrodillaba.

-¡Mi señor!

-Levántate, Saomalar el Inmortal, mi mejor general no se debe arrodillar ante nadie. Debes dirigirlos hacia la victoria.

Saomalar, el Inmortal, se puso en pie y se giró hacia su ejército que lanzó vítores cuando levantó su espada en alto. El fervor en aquellos instantes era extremo, y parecía que la caverna estuviese a punto de venirse abajo. Comenzaron a desprenderse cascotes del techo pero esa minucia ni siquiera inquietó a aquel ejército del mal.

Saomalar volvió a alzar su espada y lanzó un rugido como el tronar de mil olifantes. Su grito se congeló cuando al alzar la vista vio algo enorme que se precipitaba sobre él y lo aplastaba.

Thordaal cayó al suelo. Se había librado por muy poco. ¿Quién osaba atacar a uno de sus generales?. Preso de la ira se incorporó y contempló lo que se alzaba frente a él y que acababa de aplastar a Saomalar, el Inmortal. Una enorme bota de cuero de la que salía una pierna que se alzaba hacia el techo de la caverna y se perdía por un enorme agujero. Hubo otro temblor y más trozos de roca cayeron del cielo cuando la otra pierna atravesaba la roca y se situaba junto a la predecesora. Thordaal se hallaba ante las piernas de un gigante, o tal vez un Dios enviado por sus enemigos para aniquilarles. Usó la magia de su bastón rúnico para iluminar el techo de la caverna y contemplar cómo unos enormes dedos enguantados pulverizaban la roca y la desgarraban formando un tremendo agujero por el que pudo contemplar las estrellas del firmamento.

Thorbaal se armó de valor y se dirigió a sus tropas.

-¡Derribad al gigante!

Espoleados por su líder, los guerreros dejaron a un lado todos sus temores y comenzaron a arrojar sus lanzas contra las piernas de aquel maligno ser, a pesar de que éstas rebotaban y caían al suelo sin haber cumplido su cometido. Las piernas del gigante se flexionaron y el resto de su cuerpo penetró en la caverna. Thorbaal pudo contemplar al fin el rostro de aquel ser, que estaba lleno de pura maldad. Jamás había visto algo así.

-¡Matad a la Bestia! -gritó a sus guerreros, mientras una enorme mano blanca se posaba sobre él y lo aferraba.

La Bestia le había atrapado y lo alzaba hacia su rostro con intención de devorarle. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y le lanzaba una mirada electrizante. Thorbaal sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y no pudo apartar su vista de aquel rostro que mostraba ahora unos enormes colmillos. La Bestia le habló.

-¿A quién estás llamando bestia, maldito enano? ¡Mi nombre es Lina Inverse! Y ahora me vas a explicar qué demonios es este circo que tenéis montado aquí y dónde está el legendario tesoro de Tain-Hudur.

-¿El tesoro de Tain-Hudur? -preguntó Thorbaal. - ¿La leyenda no dice que se encuentra en el continente del sur? Está a miles de millas de aquí.

Los ojos de Lina Inverse se quedaron blancos y su boca apenas pudo articular un par de palabras.

-Co...continente del sur...miles de millas. - Lina frunció el cejo de manera más terrorífica aún y su cuerpo conmenzó a relucir con un aura roja de maldad. - Traedme al guía.

El suelo volvió a retumbar cuando alguien más entró en la cueva. Amelia Will Tesla Saillune aterrizó junto a Lina y agarró de un brazo a uno de los soldados que correteaban por el lugar. Apenas era del tamaño de su mano y le sostuvo en el aire frente a su rostro, mirándole con entusiasmo.

-Mira, Lina. Son gnomos ¡Qué monos!

Lina no le prestó la más mínima atención, y seguía repitiendo en susurros, con el rostro desencajado.

-Traedme al guía...

Amelia, en su mundo, correteaba tras el ejército de gnomos mientras reía a carcajadas y los soldados huían despavoridos en todas las direcciones.

Los ojos de Lina recuperaron la vida y de un salto abandonó la gruta mientras gritaba y desenfundaba su espada

-¡¡¡Traedme al guíaaa!!!. Voy a matarle!!! -gritó Lina mientras desenfundaba su espada. - Hemos perdido dos semanas viniendo aquí!!! Voy a matar a ese maldito conejo!!!

Zelgadiss apareció tras un árbol sosteniendo a un conejo por el pescuezo.

-Intentaba huir. Por mí, podemos matarlo tranquilamente.

El conejo, que iba vestido con un traje, intentó zafarse de Zelgadiss. Al ver que no podía, sacó un reloj de bolsillo.

-No hay tiempo que perder!! LLego tarde!! -gritó.

-Maldito conejo!! Quiero mi tesoro!! -gritó Lina, mientras Gourry la sujetaba por la espalda.

El conejo comenzó a patalear y al final Zelgadiss le soltó. Con su reloj en la mano, corrió montaña abajo mientras gritaba "LLego tarde, llego tarde!!"

Lina Inverse enfundó su espada y cayó al suelo derrotada.

-Atravesamos medio contienente para llegar aquí y nos equivocamos de lugar. No hay oro ni joyas ni pergaminos mágicos... Maldita sea!! No es justo!! ¿A que no, Gourry?

-Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla -le reprochó Zelgadiss. -Por una vez podrías tomar ejemplo de Amelia. Como miembro de la realeza, ella siempre sabe comportarse...

Zelgadis se quedó sin habla cuando vio a Amelia que sostenía a un gnomo en cada mano.

-¡Me encantan! ¿Me los puedo llevar?

Lina se puso en pie y la miró con seriedad.

-Amelia, te juro que como no quites a esos bichos de mi vista voy a hacer trizas toda esta montaña. -un sonido reverberó en su estómago, que llevaba bastante tiempo sin ingerir algo sólido. -Pero primero vayamos a comer algo!!

-¡¡Síiii!- gritó Gourry con el puño en alto y comenzó a correr montaña abajo, seguido por Lina.

Zelgadiss les siguió andando tranquilamente, mientras tras él, Amelia aún jugueteaba con los gnomos.

* * *

A escasas horas del amanecer, en Terdalt siempre quedaba alguna taberna abierta, y a pesar de que aquella noche todas estaban cerradas, la puerta del _Groumet afortunado_ fue golpeada hasta la saciedad hasta que su dueño acabó abriendola, para encontrarse con cuatro viajeros que demandaban un banquete a aquellas horas intempestivas. El dueño, avaro por naturaleza, no pudo rechazar aquella petición y acabó abriendo el local. Al ser la única taberna abierta en la ciudad, no tardó mucho tiempo en llenarse de clientes. Al final, iba a ser cierto que el miedo acompañado del alcohol era más llevadero.

-¡Quiero más pato! -gritó Lina mientras arrancaba la mitad de la barra de pan con sus dientes

-Y yo otro plato de albóndigas!

-Gourry, te has comido siete platos de albóndigas!.

-Lina, vas por tu cuarto pato asado

-¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo vamos a pagar todo esto? -preguntó Zelgadiss mientras degustaba tranquilamente un plato de frutos silvestres.

-Lof pafa Amelia -digo Lina mientras masticaba un muslo de pato

Amelia estaba sentada a la mesa en silencio y aún no había tocado su plato. Tenía la mirada perdida, pensando es sus gnomos.

Zelgadiss se percató de que desde una mesa cercana les estaba observando un anciano ataviado con una capa blanca de viaje y una tupida barba.

-Huelo a problemas -le dijo a Lina.

-Y yo -contestó Lina y señaló hacia la cocina. -El cocinero dice que se les ha acabado el pato. Quizás debería pedir una ración de patatas picantes...

Antes de que Lina terminara su frase, el anciano que les observaba se puso en pie y se les acercó caminando con la ayuda de un enorme bastón de madera.

-Deduzco por vuestro aspecto que sois aventureros. -les dijo

Zelgadiss apoyó su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su espada, pero con cierto disimulo.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó al anciano

-Ja,ja,ja -comenzó a reirse el anciano. -Me extraña que no hayáis oido hablar de Maidakai, antiguo bardo de oriente.

-No te comofemos de nada, viejo -dijo Gourry con cuatro albóndigas en la boca y una más pinchada en un tenedor que aferraba con locura.

-Seguro que conocéis mi _balada de las luciérnagas_ _en la noche de verano_.

-A mí no me suena de nada -dijo Amelia

-Y la _canción del riachuelo que se secaba al beber el saltamontes_?

-No

-mmmm, seguro que mi _tintineo de pandereta al crepúsculo_ lo escuchabais de niños.

El anciano comenzó a rascarse la barba y a irritarse por el poco interés que mostraban en él aquellos extranjeros.

- La verdad es que necesito vuestra ayuda, jóvenes aventureros -dijo mientras arrastraba una silla hasta la mesa y se sentaba.

-Por dios... -susurró Zelgadiss mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus manos. -¿Es que siempre se nos tienen que acercar este tipo de personajes?

El anciano continuó hablando, ajeno al comentario de Zelgadiss.

- Mis tiempos de gloria han pasado y ahora vivo en una pequeña aldea de pescadores, que suele ser objetivo de piratas y bandidos. Por suerte tenemos un ánfora mágica que nos protege. Un objeto bendecido por los dioses y que fue traído de Dragonia hace miles de años. Pero por desgracia, nuestra ánfora se rompió y la barrera que protegía nuestra aldea sucumbió.

-¿Qué es Dragonia? -preguntó Amelia con interés.

-Dragonia fue el estandarte del mundo en la época en la que los dragones surcaban los cielos.

-Ya me sé esa leyenda -intervino Zelgadiss. -Dragonia, la ciudad perdida. Nadie sabe dónde está ubicada.

-¡Pero yo sí lo sé! -exclamó el anciano mientras desenrollaba un viejo pergamino -Vosotros sois las personas que estaba buscando. Iréis a Dragonia y nos traeréis un ánfora mágica.

Lina se levantó de la mesa.

-Nosotros no vamos a ningún sitio, viejo. Y yo me voy a dormir. Amelia, te encargas tú de la cuenta.

Lina se dirigió hacia la salida de la taberna, pero el anciano contraatacó

-¿Os he hablado ya del inmenso tesoro de diamantes que poseia Dragonia?

Lina se paró en seco y se giró

-¿Tesoro? -preguntó Gourry

-¿Diamantes? - preguntó Lina mientras de un salto volvía a su silla. -¡Estaremos encantados de ayudar a su pueblo, venerable anciano!

* * *

Y eso es todo de momento. Espero alguna review y que no seáis muy duros con las críticas...


End file.
